An electric motor typically includes a stator and a rotor. During motor operation, the stator remains stationary, while the rotor rotates relative to the stator. In alternating current (“AC”) motors, the stator includes a current-carrying component, which generates a magnetic field to interact with the rotor. The magnetic field propels or rotates the rotor relative to the stator.
As part of the typical wear and tear of the motor, the rotor may become imbalanced. As a result, the electric motor and its components may experience unwanted vibration, which may decrease the useful life of the motor. To minimize rotor imbalance, balancing and vibration damping mechanisms may be included in the motor. For example, bearing assemblies may be mounted at both ends of the rotor to support the rotor during rotation. Although the use of bearing assemblies may decrease vibration in some motors, over time, they may become worn and may need replacement.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have balancing and vibration damping mechanisms that may improve the useful lives of electric motors. In addition, it is desirable to have balancing and vibration damping mechanisms that minimize noises from the motor. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.